Get Mine, Get Yours
by gabby227
Summary: Caroline wants a relationship with Damon, but it's not the kind of relationship that you would guess.  There is smut in this fic. Originally a one-shot, now adding more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Reviews are appreciated, they help me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

They had an understanding. They didn't love each other, but were there for each other. They started out as friends, even after everything that he did to her. Damon would never forget some of their conversations that they had.

"I'm sorry forwhat I did to you," Damon said to her one day out of the blue. Caroline just stared at him, having a hard time believing that he would even apologize.

"Is the great Damon Salvatore actually apologizing for something?" Caroline answered sarcastically, but her eyes softened when she saw that he was serious.

"I've changed since then, Caroline," he said seriously, "and I really am sorry for what I did to you."

She surprised them both by leaning over and kissing him. This kiss wasn't like the other ones they had shared – it was hungry and full of need. It was almost like she needed him – then and there. He tilted her head to get better access and slid his tongue in her mouth, savoring the taste of her. Sure, he had been with Caroline before, but somehow this was different.

She laid back on the couch and he hovered over her, never breaking the kiss. He kissed her hungrily, and what surprised him the most was the fact that she kissed him back even harder. He almost broke the kiss to ask her what the hell she was thinking, but then decided against it. He was just going to go with it.

He broke the kiss to remove her t-shirt and bra and sat there and looked at her bare top. God, she was beautiful. He realized he must've been staring because after a moment, Caroline said, "Is something wrong?"

"God, no," was his reply and he kissed his way down her body, taking time to pay special attention to her breasts. He got to the button on her jeans and flicked it open, removing her jeans and her panties. There she was, lying naked beneath him.

"This isn't fair," she pouted. He looked at her quizzically.

"You're still dressed. We need to do something about that," she explained and Damon grinned at her.

He rid himself of his t-shirt, jeans and boxers and kissed her again, deeply, as he entered her. He groaned at the sensation; she felt so hot, wet and tight, and he knew that it was just for him. The thought made him harder than he thought possible.

He started sliding in and out, slow at first until he heard her mutter, "No. Go faster." So he did. He went hard and fast, until she was panting his name like a prayer. He knew she was close.

A few moments later, she came and she came _hard_. She screamed as she came, not caring that anybody could probably hear her. All that mattered at this moment was what Damon made her feel.

-x-

They had a _thing_. Every so often, usually a few times a week, they would get together and _it_ would happen. They had casual sex, more of a friends with benefits type of thing. It went on for weeks before Damon even got the courage to talk to Caroline about it.

"What are we doing here, Caroline?" he asked her one night, watching her carefully. He saw her features soften.

"It's called sex, Damon. I figured a vampire who'd been around for 150 odd years would recognize sex when it was in front of him."

"Yeah, I know _that_," Damon said impatiently. "I mean, what does it mean?"

"It's nothing, Damon. Just fucking."

Damon made a face before turning his gaze to the floor. He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"So why do it with me?"

Caroline cocked her head to the side, "You're kidding me, right? Do you have an _issue_ with casual sex?"

"Hell no," he said, almost too quickly. It was true, he had no problem with casual sex, he had to do something with his time. Besides, he was going to live forever, and wanted some fun. But sex with Caroline was different somehow.

"Then I don't know what the problem is," Caroline said, almost too nonchalantly. She got up out of his bed and proceeded to put on her jeans. "It's fun, Damon, but that's all it is."

After Caroline got dressed and left, he lay in bed, lost in thought. Since when did Damon get attached to anybody? He shook his head and tried to get the thought out.

-x-

Their thing went on for months. She'd come over late at night, and the thoughts, the worries would just disappear as they did their thing. Every single time, Damon would just get lost in the sensation of it. He loved the way she felt, the way she smelled , the way she touched him…she seemed to know just what buttons to push. She knew exactly how to get him off – and she was almost too good at it.

He was in the shower. Damon did his best thinking in the shower – something about the hot water running over his body just made him think of…well, of everything. Every issue he had, he thought about it in the shower.

He didn't hear her come in but was surprised by her small hands wrapping around his stomach. He groaned; he did _not_ want this right now.

He turned to face her, but before he could say anything, she captured his lips in a kiss. The kiss was soft and sensual, but soon became rough and passionate. He felt like he was taking a bite of forbidden fruit; it was so sinfully delicious. He wanted to turn her away, but he just _couldn't._

He gave in, _once again_, and pushed her up against the shower wall. He couldn't believe what she did to him; nobody ever made him feel the way that she did. As he lifted her up and slid into her, he groaned. How did she do this to him? He had never been this crazy about anyone before. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust in and out of her, and the thought passed through his head that maybe he was crazy for letting her get to him this way.

They came together, and he mentally slapped himself. He let her get to him _again_. He was pretty sure that she could ask him to do absolutely anything at that moment, and he would. That's when it dawned on him.

He loved her. He was _in love_ with her. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I realize now that I may have written Damon a little OOC. Just pretend that he's normally his normal, sarcastic self, and the reason he's so emotional and uptight is because he's in love, and he's not used to being that way.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

It had been weeks since he had seen her. The last time he saw her, she mumbled something about going out of town for a few weeks to see her dad. She and Damon were still friends, but he wanted more.

"You don't understand," he said to Stefan one day, "I am almost addicted to her. I need _more_ with her."

"Wow," Stefan remarked, grinning at his brother, "You are in _really_ deep, aren't you?"

Damon was so confused. He felt like, for once, Stefan had a right to mock him. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "You know what, I don't even know why I am talking about this to you. It's not like you care or anything."

"Wow, mood swings," Stefan said, mocking Damon just a little bit more. "Y'know, I like this better."

"Better than what?"

"I've never seen you like this over a girl before. Well, except for, you know…" he let his voice trail off. He was _not_ going to be responsible for opening that can of worms again. Damon had loved Katherine for over a century and he had finally gotten over her. Stefan was _not _going to remind him of that.

After a brief moment of Damon's silence, Stefan finally said, "You know, Caroline's been hurt before. Badly."

"Yeah, and I was the one doing it," Damon muttered and turned to walk away, but Stefan stopped him.

"That's not what I mean, Damon. I mean, emotionally. You may have hurt her emotionally, too, but it's just one thing on this big pile of the ways she was _already_ hurting. After that prick Matt dumped her because she was a vampire, I just don't think she's ready to give her heart out just yet. You remember what you felt like after Katherine said she never loved you."

The thought stung, but Stefan got his point across. Damon sighed, walking over to get a glass of bourbon, and said, "You know, I am sorry for what I did to her. I, uh…I'm _really_ sorry, but I can't go back in the past and change it now, can I? She's just paying me back for what I did to her."

"She's having lots of sex with you because you abused her and fed off from her? Yeah, that sounds like a really good way to teach you a lesson, Damon," Stefan said sarcastically, and Damon mentally slapped himself. He'd been doing that quite a bit lately, actually.

"Why don't you talk to Elena?" Stefan offered after a moment. Damon froze and Stefan explained, "You and Elena have been getting pretty close lately. I think she might be able to help you crack the Caroline thing."

"Yeah, but it's Elena…"

"Since when are you shy around the subject of sex, Damon?" Stefan asked, watching him carefully. This was definitely _not_ the brother he was used to.

"I'm not shy," Damon defended, "I just don't think the whole town should know…"

"It's Elena, Damon. She's Caroline's best friend, she probably already knows anyway." Stefan shrugged, taking Damon's glass of bourbon and taking a swig of it. "Besides, Elena doesn't judge."

-x-

Damon didn't even have a chance to knock on the door before Elena opened it. She motioned for him to come inside, and he stepped in. She closed the door and he turned, looking at her.

"Oh, um, Stefan told me that you wanted to talk to me," Elena explained, walking over to the couch. He followed her but didn't take a seat like she did; instead, he just stood there, watching her.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but you are not the first person I want to talk to," Damon admitted, and Elena shrugged. He continued, "However, you are Caroline's best friend and you probably know her better than anyone."

"I don't know, you could always go to Bonnie," Elena said, and Damon made a face.

"Are you trying to be funny? Bonnie hates me."

Elena smirked, "Yeah, I know. That's why I…you know what, never mind. So, what about Caroline?"

"I love her," he said softly, and Elena's eyes widened.

"Wow," was all that she could say, but he understood. He was Damon Salvatore, and he didn't love anybody. He didn't _need_ anybody, so why in the hell did he need her?

"How long have you loved her, Damon?" Elena asked, and he knew right away why she was asking. He lowered his eyes to the floor.

"I…I don't know. Not long enough. I know I hurt her and I'm really sorry about that, I am. I want to fix it, but it seems like all she wants is…" his voice trailed off, but Elena understood.

"All she wants is the sex," she supplied, and Damon nodded silently. "I hate to say this Damon, but you did this. You are the one who made her afraid to commit."

"I don't believe that," Damon said. "It had to be more than me."

"Well, what she was going through with Matt before didn't help matters, either. Caroline's a vampire, and Matt dumped her because of it – it was pretty low for him to do that, since she didn't _want_ to be turned in the first place. But you're going to have to show her that you're worthy of her trust."

"I don't know if I am," Damon answered honestly, and Elena's eyes widened in surprise. He noticed, too, because he said, "What? Do you think I'm worthy of her trust?"

"No," she admitted, "but I never actually thought that you would admit it. You need to do something to sweep her off of her feet. She's coming home from her dad's tomorrow, did she tell you?"

He shook his head, "I haven't talked to her in a couple of days. She called me the other day to ask me if I would still stay friends with her, but we haven't spoken since…"

"Why don't you think of something really sweet to do for her? Preferably nothing to do with sex, that way she will understand that you are serious."

He nodded silently and then turned to leave. Before he opened the door, however, he turned back to look at her, "Thanks, Elena."

_Please let this work_, Elena thought as he exited the house. _Please don't screw it up_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm not really crazy about this chapter, I re-wrote it four different times and this is what I came up with. Thank you to everybody who's reviewed so far, it's helped a lot and I really appreciate it.

When Caroline got back into Mystic Falls the next day, the very first place she went was the Salvatore boarding house. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was actually kind of anxious to see Damon. She had missed him a lot – and not just the sex. If she thought that he could treat her right, she _would_ date him. But, after everything that he did to her, she just couldn't bring herself to have a relationship with him. She was so afraid that he was going to hurt her again.

Damon had talked to her about dating; in fact, it seemed like lately, he wouldn't leave the subject alone. She wasn't sure why he was so hung up on the subject. She had let him in before and he stomped all over her; he had abused her and fed off of her, and then erased her memory. Of course, when she became a vampire, all the memories that he had erased were coming back vividly, and she hated him. Part of her hated him for what he did to her, but she just couldn't stay away.

She walked into the boarding house and went straight into the parlor. It was empty. She had hoped that she would see Damon. She had been out of town for two weeks and she had missed him every single day. The last thing she wanted was to have to explain that to Damon, though.

She was afraid of being hurt again. When Matt found out she was a vampire, he left. He just couldn't handle the fact that she was different now – but, honestly, she didn't feel any different than before her transition. She felt like she was the same person she always had been. People were treating her differently – even Damon treated her a little differently, but it was almost a good different. He didn't treat her like she was a fragile human – he was rougher with her, and even though she probably shouldn't, she really liked it. She had always had a fire in her, but with Damon, she could really let it out.

"What're you doing here?"

Caroline heard the voice and whipped around. It was only Stefan, damn it. She smiled anyway, "I was looking for Damon."

"Why?"

"I just got back into town," she explained, "and I wanted to see him."

"I'm usually not overprotective of my brother, because he can handle his own," Stefan said, coming closer to her, "but I'm really worried about him. Your relationship is a little screwed up, don't you think?"

We're not in a relationship, Stefan."

"You can stand there and honestly say you don't feel anything for him? At all?"

"Nothing," she lied, and he just watched her. Stefan chewed his thoughts over in his head, trying to figure out what exactly to say to her. He knew that she felt something for Damon.

"Look, Caroline," Stefan said, coming closer, "I know that Damon hurt you. You have every right to hate him for what he did to you, but why toy with him?"

"Who's toying with him?" she asked.

"What else would you call what you're doing? You're having sex with him, and he wants to actually have a relationship, but you keep refusing. Why?"

"I…I can't." Her voice was quiet.

"I'm okay with you not giving him a chance. Hell, he deserves it. But, you should at least just talk to him about it. Help him understand."

Caroline climbed the stairs, hearing Damon's radio in his bedroom, and knocked softly before she entered. He was just lying in bed, and she wondered what he was doing.

"Caroline?"

"Hey, Damon," she said softly. He motioned for her to come closer, so she did. She sat down on the bed beside him, wondering what to do next.

"How was your trip?"

"It was good."

"I've been waiting for you to get back. I missed you, Caroline."

She smiled, "I, uh…I ran into Stefan downstairs."

"Yeah? Is he pissed?"

"Why would he be?" she asked him, curious.

"I haven't been really good company lately. I've been doing some thinking…about us."

"Damon, I already told you. There is no us."

His face fell a little, and she almost felt bad for saying that. She probably _could_ have said it a little nicer, but she knew that she was about to crack.

"I know what you said, Caroline, but I really want there to be an us."

"There is no us, Damon," Caroline repeated. "There is just you, and just me. No us."

"I've already told you how sorry I am for how I treated you before. And I am sorry. If you give me a chance, I swear I can prove to you that I can be different."

She avoided his gaze; she hated it when he looked at her like that. When Damon looked at her like that, it felt like he was looking through her. It was the kind of look that would just make her crumble, and after a moment, she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you not look at me like that, please?" she asked as politely as she could, but it still sounded rude.

"I hate you," she said, after a moment, "because I am so close to just saying fuck it and giving you another chance. Haven't I learned anything from the past? I can't just let you back in, Damon – I don't know if I can trust you."

"I deserve that," he said after a moment of silence. "I wouldn't say anything if you just decided that you don't want anything to do with me ever again."

She sighed softly, "I can't do that. I can't just ignore you. I know you hurt me, but I don't want to hurt you, either."

"I'm not going to give up, Caroline. I'm going to keep trying until you let me in – and trust me, you've not yet seen persistent."

A satisfied smile crossed her lips, and she tried to remain serious as she said, "I have to warn you – it's not going to be easy."

He smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, like a REALLY long time, but I've been dealing with a sinus infection, and then there is an issue with my husband (he had cancer a couple of years ago, so when it comes to his health, I'm EXTREMELY paranoid) and then there was a really bad case of writer's block. But I'm hopefully going to be updating more. *crosses fingers* I want to thank everyone for reading, and I want to especially thank people who've left reviews. They've helped. Chapter 4

"Where's your brother?" Elena asked Stefan when he showed up at her front door. They had both been pretty concerned for Damon over the last few weeks; he had been trying to earn Caroline's trust back slowly but she was turning him down every chance she got. It was starting to frustrate even Elena as Caroline was her best friend, but Elena cared a lot for Damon. He _was_ her boyfriend's brother, but over the last year they had became more than that; they had actually became friends.

"Back at the boarding house, probably locked in his room. He's self loathing right now."

"Why?"

"Caroline won't talk to him. You'd think that, since Damon's lived over a century and a half, he'd be a little creative about what to do to get Caroline to trust him."

Elena shrugged, "What has he been doing?"

"Flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals…"

"Yeah, well that stuff's not going to work," Elena said, cutting Stefan off. "Caroline is a lot different from other girls. She may seem like she'd love that kind of stuff, but she actually would rather someone take her somewhere she'd never been before, or maybe take her for a stroll in the woods during the day or something. She hasn't really changed much since she became a vampire."

"Yeah, I know," Stefan replied, "She's still the same old Caroline."

"You know," Elena said after a moment, plopping down on the couch, "I'm kind of glad that she didn't change. Learning how to control her demon side seemed to be so easy for her."

"Hmm," Stefan replied, plopping down next to Elena, "You think that learning how to control her hunger was easy for her because you weren't there with her, helping her along. She bit Matt."

Elena shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I just…I want to see her happy. Ever since she and Matt broke up, she's been an emotional wreck. She doesn't deserve what's happening to her."

"I know, baby," Stefan answered, pulling her into his warm embrace. "I really do."

-x-

Damon was pissed. He hadn't been this angry in a long time, but the anger was directed at the same person as it always was – himself. He couldn't count how many times he had beaten himself up in his head lately. How the hell could he be this stupid? But what was the stupid part? Fucking Caroline over when he first came to Mystic Falls, or falling in love with her a year later? He wasn't going to lie; he had fucked her up. Not that she wasn't that fucked up when he met her – she herself had admitted that she was like a self-conscious control freak on crack. Well, something like that. She was hungry for love and she really wanted someone to love her, to understand her. He wanted to be that man.

Matt had broken her heart. He couldn't handle her being a vampire; he had said it himself. That just angered Damon even more, but he wasn't sure why; he wasn't sure if maybe it was because he wanted Caroline to be happy, even if it was with someone besides him.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud. He couldn't take this. He had to make Caroline realize he loved her. The past week he had been over to her house several times, leaving candy, flowers, stuffed animals…she never responded to him. Part of it really angered him, but part of him secretly liked it. It was all about the chase.

But he was getting bored. He wanted her in so many ways, and not just physically. He wanted to be with her, in all ways.

Cursing inwardly again, he got up out of bed (where he had been spending most of his time these days) and grabbed his car keys. He was going to put an end to this.

-x-

Caroline sighed and grabbed her cup of coffee. She had started drinking coffee because Stefan told her it would keep her skin warm and nobody would guess that she was a vampire if her skin was warm. She had come to like it, though, and couldn't go a day without drinking it. She took a sip and heard the knock at the front door.

She rubbed a hand over her face and got up to answer the door. She pulled the curtains aside and saw that it was Damon. She rolled her eyes, thinking_, Oh, great_. She really did _not_ want to do this right now.

She opened the door, forcing herself to smile, "Hey."

"Look, Caroline, I've been leaving you things all week, and I know I'm probably striking out right now, but I really want a chance with you, please," Damon started, and he was starting to feel a little desperate, and cursed at himself as he was starting to sound as desperate as he felt.

"I'm sorry, Damon –"

"But you can't give me a chance because of what I did to you, right?" His eyes searched hers, trying to find some resemblance of an answer. "But let me tell you something, Caroline. I've changed since then, which I've been trying to show you. For the last two weeks I've been trying to show you how much I've changed, but you're really avoiding me and I can't show you that I mean it when you won't give me the chance."

Caroline sighed, searching his face for the truth in his statement. Even she could admit that she'd been a little harsh with him, but part of her felt like he really deserved it. Finally, she spoke.

"Okay," she said after a moment. "I'm going to give you a chance. Let's go on a date – just one. Then we can decide where to go from there."

Damon felt like he could fly, he felt so good. He grinned a huge grin and said, "I'm not going to disappoint you, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is my final installment in this story, I'm actually kind of sad to see it go, but I'm really proud of this one. Reviews are love, I love to hear what everybody thinks of my story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

"Y'know, I've been on this earth for 160 years and I've never been nervous about a date in my life," Damon declared later that night as he stood in front of the full length mirror, watching his reflection. He really couldn't believe that she had agreed to this. After all the emotional pain that he had put Caroline through, he half expected her to tell him to fuck off and never speak to him again. He asked himself over and over why _did_ she still speak to him?

"I'm taking that as a good sign," Stefan said from behind his brother. Sitting on his brother's bed, he had promised Damon that he'd be there for him, and help him get ready for his date. But Stefan wasn't even sure if Caroline was going to like their date.

"Where are you taking her?" Stefan asked, changing the subject. He was really interested in where his brother was taking Caroline; he wanted to make sure it was a little unique and different.

"I've been trying to decide. Everything I want to do for her sounds so fucking cliché. A picnic in the park, a movie, dinner in a nice restaurant…stuff like that just sounds like the plot of a fucking chick flick movie. I have no idea where I want to take her or what we could do together."

"You could just be casual. You know, stay here and play video games. I'm sure stuff like that doesn't happen very often."

"She would never speak to me again if I did that. Caroline is _not_ the video games type of girl."

"All I know is that you better have something special planned for the two of you," Stefan replied, standing up. "This is your only chance, you've got to be perfect."

Damon sighed as his eyes widened; Stefan _was_ right. He really did have to be perfect.

-x-

Saying a silent prayer to himself later that night, Damon drove over to pick up Caroline. He was really nervous. He was _really_ nervous. He had decided to take her to watch the stars at the park. In his mind, he thought it was a little lame, but he thought that maybe, _just maybe_, she would be impressed by the thought. He wasn't really depending on that, but he definitely had his fingers crossed for things to go in his favor.

He picked up the flowers that he had had in his front passenger's seat and prayed another little silent prayer that she would like the flowers. He was going to make this the most romantic date she'd ever been on.

Getting out of the car, he went up to the front door and knocked. He was _so_ nervous about this date that he could've sworn he was sweating bullets. He sighed once more, to try and calm his nerves, when Caroline opened the door.

"You look nice," Caroline said warmly with a smile. "I just have to get my purse."

Damon nodded silently. He hated this thing between them; the silence just felt awkward. He knew that Caroline cared about him – it was like he could almost _feel_ it. He just wanted her to admit it, although he knew, as stubborn as Caroline was, she was likely not to admit it. He watched her go into the kitchen and he watched her bend over and pick up her purse. Yes, he was checking her out, and he was doing it shamelessly. She had a beautiful body.

She came back to the front door and, cocking her head to the side with a small smile on her lips, said, "Were you just checking me out?"

With a smirk on his lips, he answered, "Shamelessly."

She couldn't deny it; Damon totally oozed sex and charm. He had so much charm from his century and a half of living that any girl would be putty in his hands. He must _really_ know how to charm a girl.

They left her house as Damon handed her the flowers that he had gotten her. She looked at the red roses carefully before saying, "Damon, I'm not really a flowers kind of girl. At least, not roses."

"If you don't like them, I'll understand," Damon replied. "In fact, if you don't want them, I'll give them to someone else."

"What, have you got another girl I don't know about?" Caroline teased, but Damon's face fell.

"No," he replied seriously. "There's no one I want in my life as much as I want you."

Caroline was silent; she wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that one. She'd been avoiding him for weeks because she knew that when he was determined, he could lay on the charm so thick that she wouldn't even be able to remember her own name, let alone how much she was supposed to be hating him.

He opened the passenger's side car door, and Caroline got in. He got in the driver's side, and he kept stealing glances of her as they were driving. She was sniffing her roses, and Damon smiled to himself. She said she didn't like roses, but he was sure that she wouldn't be doing that if she absolutely hated them.

They drove for a while before Caroline broke the ice, "Where exactly are we going, Damon?"

"To the park."

"The park?" Caroline asked, amused. Damon made a face at her.

"I thought we could go to the park and at least gaze at the stars. I want to know more about you, Caroline Forbes, and I figured it would give us a chance to talk. Oh, and to drink, too."

"You brought booze?" Caroline asked, but then she had a 'duh' moment. Of course he brought alcohol. What else did Damon Salvatore do? He always seemed like he had a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Did you bring whiskey?" Caroline asked. If he brought his best bourbon (which she wasn't sure if he _even_ would do something like that) she wanted to be prepared. She hated whiskey; she hated the way it burned going down. Give her a regular beer any day.

"No. This is supposed to be a romantic date, Caroline. I brought champagne, of course."

Caroline was surprised by this. She had _never _seen him drink champagne before. She looked at him for a moment, "Was it very expensive?"

"Just don't ask me that. Think of this like Christmas – any presents you get you're not allowed to know how much they cost."

They got to the park and Damon pulled a blanket out of the trunk of his car, along with two bottles of champagne and two wine glasses. He picked a spot on the ground, and put the blanket down, and then seated himself. He motioned for Caroline to join him, and she sat beside him. He poured them some champagne.

"I've been waiting a long time to be able to do this, Caroline," he said seriously, looking her straight in the eye. She blushed a little and Damon almost chuckled at the shade of red her face was getting. She took a sip of her champagne and replied, "Why doesn't anybody ever get to see this side of you, Damon? You know, the nice guy, the hopeless romantic Damon Salvatore? I don't think that anybody has seen it before, have they?"

He took a sip of champagne and then said, "I used to be very romantic – a fatalist. I can't tell you how many times I wooed the women of 1864. I almost wish you were alive back then – you would've liked me."

"But now you're not."

"When it comes to you, Caroline, I'm going to be the most romantic guy you've ever been with. I want to be with you more than I've ever wanted anything before."

She practically chugged down the rest of her champagne and threw the glass on the blanket. She came over to him and straddled him. He looked at her, confused.

"I'm falling in love with you, Damon. I really am, and I want nothing more than to be with you."

He leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss started off really soft, but turned hungry and greedy every moment that passed. He lifted her and put her on the blanket, on her back, never breaking the kiss. He wanted her and he wanted her _now_. He could only assume she wanted the same after that confession.

He kissed her sensually and hovered over her, sliding the straps of her dress down and, once they were, slid the entire dress off of her. He hovered over her, admiring the blue lacy bra and panties she had decided to wear. It looked amazing on her skin and he smirked.

He removed his own shirt and unbuckled his jeans and lost them. He kissed her again, this time tenderly, taking his time. If anything, he wanted her to remember this soft, romantic Damon Salvatore. His hands moved up to unclasp her bra and a small smirk crossed his lips as her breasts sprang free. They weren't ridiculously large, but they still were still a good handful. He licked his lips as he looked at her, then went to work on her breasts, sucking on one, then the other, using his teeth occasionally. He loved her breasts; they were perfect.

"You really are beautiful, you know that?" Damon asked softly, and again, he made Caroline blush. "You are. There's so much about your body that I just fucking adore."

"Yeah?" Caroline asked. "Like what?"

"Your skin. It's so soft and sexy, practically makes my mouth water. You always taste good, and you always smell damn amazing." He ran a finger down her arm, giving her goose bumps, "I just really love your skin. I also love your attitude."

"My attitude?" She asked, flipping them over so she was straddling him once again. He smiled and, as she started nibbling and sucking at his neck, he tried to continue, "Yeah, your attitude. You're feisty, a pistol. Not to mention, you're damn good in bed."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked, and Damon nodded.

"Fuck it," Caroline said, removing herself from her panties and practically tearing his boxers off of him. She needed him, and she needed him _now_.

She slid onto him in one thrust, which was easy because of how wet she was. She looked Damon in the eye, "See how fucking wet you make me?"

Damon practically growled, "Yeah, baby. You're so so wet, and tight. Oh, God, it feels fucking amazing."

She started bouncing on his cock and he palmed her breasts. This felt like fucking heaven, and he couldn't believe that he was experiencing it with someone as Caroline. He loved her and finally they were together. She had admitted her feelings for him, and that made him the happiest person on the whole goddamn planet.

A few moments later, they came together, and afterwards, Damon picked up the extra blanket he had brought to cover their naked bodies. He looked over at her, "Will you be my girlfriend, Caroline Forbes?"

"Yes, definitely. I love you Damon, and I didn't realize it before but I've loved you for a long time. Thank you for showing me your other side."

"We're going to be together, Caroline. Forever, or longer. I wouldn't really be living if my life didn't have you in it."

**THE END**


End file.
